Inverted Providence
by Dawn of Chaos
Summary: What if everything was different? What if roles were reversed and others disappeared? More importantly...would it end the same way? Can love still blossom or will it wilt away?
1. Night on the Town

_Okay...my first shot at a Twilight story. This is for my friend Madison. I hope you deem it worthy. More should be up soon...it won't be too long._

* * *

Inverted Providence

Chapter 1: Night on the Town

* * *

As I stretch out, I can't help but let out a groan when a knock comes to my door.

"Come in," I say to the person.

My elder brother, only by two years, Emmett walks in. He truly is an intimidating vampire, unless you know him. Em, for short, is tall, burly, and heavily muscled. He's actually sweet, especially with his faintly curly dark hair and dimpled cheeks.

"Hey, Em, what's up?"

He smiles at me, "We're going out on the town. Alice is tired of being in this house."

I laugh at that as Em walks back out, giving me the privacy to change.

Alice is my older sister, she's 19. But no one thinks it when they look at her. She's short and petite, fairy like if I think about it. She's almost 5 foot so I don't pester her about it. Alice is exceptionally graceful. She always wears her hair short, spiky, and black, which looks rather good on her.

We have been vampires for a long time…to humans. But to us, it's nothing compared to how long we'll be here. Alice changed Emmett before me. She never talks about her change though.

I hop off my bed and head to my closet. Alice made me buy a new wardrobe when we arrived in Forks, Washington. Being a vampire for a few centuries helps with saving money, especially when you need it.

I pull out some jeans and a black tee along with some tennis shoes. I step in front of the mirror and begin brushing out my long dark brown hair. I decide to let it hang there as I stare into my own liquid gold eyes and how they stand out from my too fair-skin.

That's what happens when a vampire relies on a vegetarian diet of animals. Those who feed on humans have bright crimson eyes in contrast to our gold ones.

With a smile to myself I walk out to meet them at the car. We each have one, but when it's all of us going together, why waist gas on three?

As the family of McCarty, we all moved to Forks as a new start. Having to keep moving keeps us away from humans and friendships most of the time.

I slide into the backseat of the slick black sports car just as my siblings stride out of the house. Alice in her flashy attire of a black skirt, light pink shirt, and pink sandals while Em wears his casual jeans and shirt.

Em drives us into the next city over where all the commotion is. It's only six at night on a Saturday and everyone is already out going somewhere.

Stepping out of the car Alice turns to us. "I want you to meet the boy I'm dating!"

Em shakes his head, "How did we not figure it out."

"Because I wanted it to be a surprise…and because he's human. But he knows all about us."

Trying to be supportive I only nod.

"Come on he's going to meet us at the movie theater!"

Em and I share one of those looks before following after Alice.

It didn't take us long to reach the theater. Alice disappeared from sight a few minutes ago, saying to stay where we were and she'd be back.

I glance up at Em, "Is it really okay that he's a human?"

"Only if she's going to be the one changing him or getting him to keep quiet."

_I can understand that. Alice started this so it's only right that she see it through. I don't think I could put my family in danger like that. Risking by telling a human or having them just find out. I just couldn't. No way no how!_

That's when Alice hurries back over to us with three humans in toe. The one that my sister has her hand on is probably around 20. He's tall with honey colored hair and lean but appears to have enough muscle to fight someone off.

A younger female, probably my physical age, walks behind them. She's tall and statuesque with her long wavy blond hair.

The one coming up the rear is a teen younger than I am, physically, and he almost appears like a perfect looking human. His countenance is almost as flawless as one of us; full lips, straight nose, high cheekbones, strong jaw line, apple green eyes, and bronze colored hair.

Alice smiles brightly, "Em, Bell, this is Jasper Whitlock. Those are his friends Rosalie Hale and Edward Masen. These two are my siblings Emmett and Bella."

We all just stand here, no one wanting to move and engage the other group in conversation.

Alice winds her arm through Jasper's, "We're going out to dinner. Catch you all later."

The two love birds hurry away. I lift my eyes over to Edward and Rosalie. Emmett steps forward, "So Rosalie want to catch a movie while we're here?"

_He doesn't even ask anyone else. What's wrong with my brother tonight?_

She smiles sweetly, "Of course."

As she walks away I can't help but wonder I if that look she gave me was either nice or mean?

Edward steps forward, "Want to walk around?"

Topaz and emerald connect and I can't keep myself from beaming. He may be a human but he's a good looking one.

"Sure." I say shyly.

Walking down the bustling street I can't help but follow him into the lesser parts of the city, listening to him. I kept asking him questions so he didn't ask me any himself.

So far I know that he's graduated high school early, his parents are dead, he lives with Jasper, and they live next to Rosalie, who lives alone.

That when he stops and smiles at me. The dashing smile that could charm anyone.

"Do you still go to school?"

I shake my head no, "Did it all on the computer."

"Oh…your brother and sister really do like my friends." he states casually.

_Wait…what?_

"D-Did you say my brother?"

Edward nods and I feel my stomach drop.

_I thought Em had more sense! But dating a human? How…how long have they been doing this? I have to get out of here._

I go to turn when he grabs my wrist and gently pull me back to him. "Bella what's wrong?"

"Nothing…I just have to leave. I need to go home I don't feel good."

"I can drive you." he offers.

_Well if I don't take it I'm walking home._

"Thanks that would be great."

As I sit in his moving truck I have to remind myself to blink and breathe so he doesn't even guess me. My mind keeps drifting to Alice and Em.

_How…why…how long?_

"They've both been dating my friends for about since you all came here. I guess it was love at first sight, huh?" he says calmly. Answering my mental question as if he knew I was thinking it.

"That…long?"

Edward glances at me, "Yeah." Catching my gaze he smiles. "Well here you are."

I look out the window and it hits me.

_I never even told him the address._

"I use to drive over here with one of them. You were never here though."

_There he goes again…answering my mental questions on queue._

"Thanks for the ride, Edward."

He flashes that charming grin again, "No problem, let me know if you ever need anything."

I slip out of his truck and begin up to the door. I turn back just to catch his wave before he drives out of my line of sight.

_If only he wasn't a human._


	2. Develop

_Alrighty then. Moving along is this next chapter. The title explains it all. SOOOOOO please enjoy. It's long trust me. not too long though only 5 pages. Later peeps_

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing

* * *

Inverted Providence

Chapter 2: Develop

* * *

Em and Alice didn't get home till late in the evening. I'd say around midnight actually. Although they didn't answer my awaiting questions, both did promise to tell me in the morning.

So here I am, sitting at the kitchen table waiting for my siblings to walk down those stairs.

Alice sits down next to me.

"I know what you're thinking. But don't worry Bella. Em and I are perfectly capable of handling this."

I raise an eyebrow, "And who is that? You have two humans who know about us. Do they know about me too, even Edward?"

My sister only nods before standing back up. "Only Jasper and Rosalie know."

"Where are you going, Alice?"

"Actually I've already talked to Em so I just wanted to clarify with you that I'm going to turn Jasper tonight."

I feel my jaw drop.

_Is she really that insane? How could Alice do this to me?_

"Where are you going to keep him? You do know that we'll have to move again because of it."

That's when Em sits down next to me with his very scary, serious face on.

"Bell look, Alice is going to keep him in the abandoned mansion in the woods. No one goes back there anymore. Plus there are animals to feed on."

"Are you going to turn that girl too?"

He merely nods with a smile on his countenance. Groaning I pull my head into my hands.

_What's wrong with them? I've known them long enough to be aware of any stunts like this. This…This is just insane!_

"Don't worry Bell; I'm not turning Rosalie for just a little while. I haven't known her as long as Alice has Jasper."

"But you are going to turn her?"

"Yes Bell."

I sigh, knowing that I can't win this argument even if he were a brick wall. Alice's feather like footsteps settled back beside me.

"I need you to do me a favor Bella."

"You know I'll do it. So what do you need?"

She smiles at me, "It's not too much. I just need you to get Edward away from Jasper so he can have his 'accident'."

I raise an eyebrow which causes Em to laugh.

"We're going to make it look like a car accident but they just won't find a body because it'll have gone in the water. Please Bella, do it for me?"

"Okay fine, I'll do it. When do I leave and what do I say?"

Alice giggles and writes down a phone number for me to call. For some reason Em gets up and leaves the room. Probably knowing I'm not going to like what I'm going to hear.

"Alright, all you have to do is ask Edward out on a date. This is will give us plenty of time to put the plan in motion."

I feel my eyes widening. I'm sure if I could blush I would be. Anyone would be embarrassed to take someone out on a false date so their sister can kill his friend.

Picking up the phone, anxiety seems to flitter through me._ What if he says no?_

A silky voice erupts from my speaker and into my ear. "Hey this is Edward, who's this?"

"Hi, this is Bella. I was just wondering if you were free today." nothing in response, "Because I wanted to know if you would like to go out on a date."

"I'd be delighted. Who's picking who up?"

"I'll pick you up, my treat. I'll be there at 7."

"See you then." and the line goes dead.

"Oh, thank you Bell!" Her arms wrap around me in a hug before she bounces off to finish planning her scheme.

_What've I gotten myself into now?_

* * *

I pull my dark red sports car up into the driveway and walk up to his door. Alice forced me to dress nice and ladylike. So here I stand; a navy blue, knee-length skirt, a silk black blouse, and black heels with straps winding up my ankle.

Poking the doorbell with my azure nails, I wait patiently. It doesn't take long for the door to open, but it's not what I expect.

Jasper…

The corners of his mouth twitch, attempting to produce a smile for me. "Nice to see you again Bella, glad to see you've taken a liking to my friend."

"You know that it's-"

"Hey Bella, sorry for the wait, couldn't find my other shoe." admits the teen.

I smile sweetly, "It's okay, let's get going."

Edward nods and walks ahead of me dressed casually but still putting off class. From his black boots to onyx slacks to white dress shirt…he's perfect.

Pulling the vehicle out of the drive, Edward turns to me. "Where are you taking me?"

"Just to dinner really…this was a spur of the moment type of thing."

"Someone put you up to this right?"

I glance at him, "No…well…it doesn't matter."

Edward shifts in his seat and begins staring out the wind, filling the air with an uncomfortable silence.

He really is sweet, I can tell. But he's a human and I have to keep reminding myself that.

"Stop." he says abruptly.

Nonetheless I do as he says and pull the car to a stop on the side of the road. Without hesitation Edward climbs out and begins walking to a side path that I hadn't seen before.

Locking the car I follow after him obediently. Then again I don't even think he knows I'm behind him.

I'm not sure how long we've been walking. Probably an average of ten to fifteen minutes, but I've got time.

Lots of it…

Edward continues to lead me into a cleared oval surrounded by trees that seem to touch the stars. The moon shines down onto us, giving my skin an unearthly translucent glow.

Standing in the center of this astounding sanctuary, Edward turns back to me, his eyes widen.

"You're beautiful…" he says breathlessly.

I shyly walk toward him, "Thank you."

If I had a beating heart, it would probably have exploded by now. Edward takes my hand in his own.

"You're…unreal."

I let a smile slip effortlessly onto my lips as the space between us shatters like broken glass.

_He's…so close I can feel his breath on my skin. I should…push him away now…so why can't I?_

I feel myself going into auto-pilot, closing my eyes and just waiting. An excerpt of a very familiar song erupts around us. My eyes snap open and watch as Edward pulls out his cell-phone.

His countenance of bliss dissolves into that of sorrow in an instant. Edward flips his phone shut. "Can you take me home?"

I only nod, knowing that the plan must've gone under way.

* * *

Pulling up to his house anyone could easily notice the red and blue flashing lights. I follow Edward to the nearest policeman.

"W-What happened to Jasper?"

The policeman sighs heavily, probably hating to have to deliver such news.

"You're friend had an accident and drove into the water. We can't find a body but he is presumed dead because of the waves. There has been no evidence to suggest foul play. The last person that heard from him was your friend Rosalie when he asked if she wanted anything from the store. I'm very sorry."

"I…"

"Come on lets get you inside." I coax him into the house.

Trying my best I give him some water and I sit down next to him. As the officers drive away untamed tears slip down his cheeks.

_How could I have gone along with this…? I would do anything to never see him cry again. Even if I go against everything!_


	3. Redo

_Alrighty Chapter 3...finaly...i didn't want all of this to happen in this chapter. But since i found out i'm throwing in a few more people i need this to happen. I just hope you all like it and can understand the story. _

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except the plot.

* * *

Inverted Providence

Chapter 3: Redo

* * *

Last night was horrid. I stayed with Edward for two hours and watched his mood sadden by every passing second.

Part of me resents Alice for taking Jasper away from him. The other part applauds her for having the guts to risk everything on a whim.

Stalking down the stairs I throw myself onto the couch. Sitting next to me is the one and only Emmett.

"What's eating you little sis?"

For such a tough, mindless looking brute…he's strangely in tune with feelings.

"He was so hurt, Em."

"I guess it's a bad time to tell you that I'm taking Rosalie today and changing her as well."

I feel my jaw drop and awkward enough, my breathing quicken.

"What do you mean?"

"There's rumor that the Vampire Hunters are on the loose around Washington, especially Forks. I asked Rosalie if she wanted to wait and just travel with us but she thought differently."

I shake my head, "No you can't. That's too much pain for one human to handle on his own!"

Em stands up and strides to the door. "Sorry Bell, but I have to do this."

My brother walks out the door and I wait to listen for the start of his car. As the engine dies away in the distant I sigh.

_This can't be happening. I won't let Em hurt Edward like that. Rosalie is all he has left!_

I yank my keys into my hand and run out to slide into my own vehicle. I fly down a shortcut and pray that I can get there before Emmett, if only to get Edward away from it all.

* * *

Even vampires can get frantic and act clumsy. As I step out of the car I trip over my own two feet.

_So much for graceful vampire..._

Running up to the door it opens before I can knock. Edward's weary face is the first thing I see.

"Bella, what are you doing here?"

_Aw, crap…I have to say something…But the problem is what to say. I can't sound crazy and end up spilling about Rosalie and Jasper, along with the fact that my family is made of vampires._

"Hey, earth to Bella."

"Oh…um…I thought that you should get out of the house and I'm going to make sure of it."

"I know you're only trying to be nice but I don't think so, thanks anyway."

The door goes to close but I stick my foot in its way. "Come on Edward…I…we…we never got to finish our date."

The entrance becomes accessible again. _Thank goodness…_

"You honestly want to go on another date with me?"

_Of course I do dummy!_

"Yeah…I guess I do."

"Well what do you have in mind?"

_Crap again…_

"Would you mind…taking me…to that place again?"

A smile tugs at the corners of his mouth. "I'd be delighted too."

"Okay…Well you can drive then."

Edward's eyes shine as I drop the keys into his hand. Without hesitation he moves to the sparkling red car.

As he speeds down the road he glances at me with a grin plastered on his face. "Do you mind the speed?"

"No, not at all."

_Not like you would know. Vampires are known for their speed._

Edward turns it off and gets out. From here I follow him into the clearing from before.

The morning rays fall down on us, warming him but bouncing off of me. Emerald orbs land on me.

"I like you Bella."

_Thank God I'm a vampire! Or else I'd most likely look like a ripe tomato. _

"I like you a lot more than you probably like me…if that makes sense."

_Wow...I feel like I could just melt._

Edward takes a hold of my hand but snaps it back after a second. "Y-Your hand is freezing. Are you okay?"

_Crap…Crap…Crap…_

My mouth opens to answer when a growl cuts through the air. In an instant, Edward takes off from the direction it came from, and I'm right behind him.

"What are you doing? We should be running away from it!"

"No, that sounded like something was in pain." he states without looking back at me.

So we continue to run. That is till we come upon an abandoned mansion. Edward bravely keeps striding toward it and yanks the heavy door open. That's when it dawns on me.

_This is where Alice is keeping Jasper._

"No! Wait Edward don't go in there!"

"Why not, someone could be in serious trouble."

"Edward, please?" I plead with him.

He sighs, "I can't…I need to know," before dashing into the house.

Naturally I follow after him.

_I have to stop him. I can't let him find out about Jasper. I can't let him know that I helped. But I can't stop him unless I show him I'm a vampire._

The door to the room in far back flies open and Edward's eyes widen in horror. I stand behind him and try to usher him away from the sight.

Alice stands over Jasper, pushing him down into the bed as he struggles and screams. That's when her eyes meet mine.

"Bella, hurry get him out of here! I can't hold him!"

"But what about the secret?"

"Screw the secret, Jasper could kill him!"

_Oh no, Edward is not going to get killed. Not on my watch!_

I pick him up into my arms and run with vampiric speed to my awaiting car. After setting him in the passenger seat I slide into the driver's seat and start it up.

The whole ride back to his house, Edward never turned to me. He didn't say a word. All he did was stare out the window.

However, as I pull the car into his driveway his broken voice shatters tension.

"J-Jasper's alive?"

"No…he's undead."

"W-What do you mean u-undead?"

"Alice turned Jasper into a vampire."

I let the words tumble out of my mouth. I just can't believe that they came out.

"So…that means you and your brother are vampires too…"

_Great…just what I wanted to happen. If only I could redo this day over. Everything would go differently. How could I let myself hurt him like this? That's the last thing I ever wanted to do…_


	4. Oh Shit

_Okay...short sweet and too the point. Now its time things speed up just a hair. Done in about an hour so enjoy._

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything but the plot!!!! if i did....things would sure be different. lol**

* * *

**Inverted Providence**

**Chapter 4: Oh Shit**

* * *

Edward smiles at me, "You know…vampires are cool. But I still like you. You're not getting off the hook that easily."

"W-What….what do you mean?"

He leans over and molds his lips against mine. At first I seem to melt into it. At least that is till my mind kicks back into gear.

I lightly push him away and climb out of the car. Edward follows suit, "Bella what's wrong? Don't you like me?"

"I…yes…But I don't want to hurt you."

A smirk curls onto those lips of his, "I won't let you hurt me."

_The angel on my left shoulder says that I should walk away and never see him again, to protect him. However, the devil on my right shoulders demands that I let him closer. Now which should I choose….?_

His hand latches onto mine before I allow him to pull me into his arms. I tilt my head up to stare into his emerald orbs.

_How beautiful they are…_

Before I know it our lips connect again. As he pulls away for air I rest my head on his shoulder.

_Not ever in a million years would I feel this way for a human boy._

"Hey now I'm not just a normal human!"

My eyes widen and I back away from him. "W-How did you know what I was t-thinking?"

A light pink creeps onto his cheeks, "Well…I can read minds…usually it's hazy and I don't get the right information. But I can see yours perfectly when I touch you."

_Oh God…I didn't just screw myself over…I screwed myself over royally._

A weak chuckle floats around me. "I'm not going to tell anyone Bella. But could you do me one thing?"

I grin shyly at him, "Sure, what is it?"

"Don't leave me."

I stare at him, not sure how to respond. It's a good thing my brain is still working.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

Edward grabs my hand and pulls me into his arms once more. Our peaceful moment isn't long lived though. It never seems to be.

"Edward get away from her!"

I'm shoved to the ground with a heavy body on top of my own.

_Good thing I'm not just a vampire._

I kick this thing off of me and hurry to my feet. Finally taking in my attacker I notice the gun in his hand.

"W-What does that do?"

The man glares at me with onyx eyes, a hint of red bleeding into them. His onion skin only complements his equally white shoulder length hair.

"It has the ability to stun any mythological creature known to existence, thus giving us hunters the chance to kill it."

This hunter doesn't even wait. He pulls the trigger with deadly speed…and deadly accuracy.

"Caius stop it!" yells Edward as he grabs a hold of the predator's arms.

The bullet rips the fabric of my shirt at the waist just as I dodge to the side. I turn my gaze back to the cruel man.

"Bella get out of here now!"

"No I'm not leaving you here with him."

"Damn it get in the car and leave!"

Not wanting to do anything out of line I get in my car. With the flick of my wrist I'm down the road and a minute away from my house.

* * *

_That Caius guy is so dead when I get my hands on him. Em said there were hunters…but not ruthless ones that kill everything with a mystical scent!_

I slam the car door and hurry inside. Instantly I hurry upstairs and grab emergency bags that each of us stowed away due to the constant threat of cold-blooded hunters.

Without hesitation I slide back into the vehicle and drop it off as far from the abandoned mansion as possible. With ease I let my vampire aura float around to as many spots as possible before heading off. That way when the tracker comes, he'll have to take every route till he finds me.

Em meets me at the door. "What's wrong Bell?"

"A man named Caius was at Edward's…he's a hunter. His friends should be close by."

My brother sighs before disappearing upstairs to inform Alice. Heaving a sigh I throw myself down onto a chair.

_Now that I told him how I feel…I can't see him. How expected is that? But Caius knew Edward there's no mistaking it. I just hope…he's not one too._

"Oh Bell I'm so sorry!" Alice throws her arms around me. "That's awful, but don't worry we'll be out of here in no time and we'll snag him up."

I let a smile replace my frown. "Did Rosalie already come here?"

"Uhuh and the surprising thing is; they're both handling the change easier than normal. So I suspect we'll be leaving within the week, a month at most."

_We just got here though…how can we be leaving already. This just isn't fair…I think I love him. After centuries alone with just family…one longs for companionship and now that I've found it…_


	5. Betrayed

_Whew....done this one too. Okay time for a break. Hope you peeps like it. Becuase i worked my ass off._

**Disclaimer: i don't own anything but the plot.**

* * *

**_Inverted Providence_**

**_Chapter 5: Betrayed_**

* * *

Not sure if Caius is staying with Edward or not I creep up the neighborhood. I didn't bother with the car. I can go way faster than any stupid man-made thing. I punch a number into my cell.

At the first ring it picks up and Edward silky voices slides through the speaker. "Why are you calling? Caius is still here."

"I…miss you…"

"Give me a second and I'll be right there."

I flip the phone shut and wait as patiently as I know how.

_Geez….a second for a human is forever!_

"How many times do I have to tell you; I'm not just another human."

I smile and wrap my arms around him as he does the same to me. I tilt my head up and let Edward peck my lips before I lean back against a fence.

"Bella…the other hunters are coming. I want you to leave." I open my mouth but he beats me to the punch. "I know you don't want to. But these aren't regular hunters Bella; these are the Volturi…the ancient Vampire Hunter Clan."

"H-How do you know that? Only a vampire hunter knows about-No…"

Edward reaches out to grasp my hand but I jump onto the top of the fence.

"Bella, stop this. I love you. Yes I'm a very powerful vampire hunter but so what. I'm not part of them. I haven't been inducted yet."

I gaze down into his jade eyes. "W-We have a connection." He simply nods, encouraging me to continue. "I won't let them hurt anyone. You're coming with me."

He shakes his bronze locks, "No they'll track me and your family if they know I've left."

"Please Edward; I'm not going to leave you…Why did you start training as a hunter anyway?"

He turns his eyes to the moon shining above us, "My parents were killed by vampires. No one knew it but me…me and the Volturi."

"But why?"

"It's because the Volturi want to cleanse the world of all these evil creatures so that humans can live in peace and no more of us will suffer. That is their goal…they may seem just as wicked to you but besides Rosalie and Jasper, they were all I had. And now Rosalie is gone too, because of your brother Emmett."

"Edward you can't blame all of this on vampires."

"I'm not. It's just…."

"Do you really want us to go back to lurking in the shadows? I want to be human just as much as a human wants to be something other than what they are. But I wouldn't be alive and in love with you if I hadn't been turned."

Turning on my heel I walk away. _He just needs to cool off. This must be too much to handle in one go around. I'll wait for your call Edward._

Four days later, that plan has gotten me no where. Although Jasper did complete his transformation in record time….he still craves human blood but we have discovered his power.

Jasper has the ultimate ability to change the mood of…well we're not entirely sure. Rosalie is still under-going the change though.

Alice sits down on the back yard porch beside me. "So Bella….I wanted to talk to you about something."

"What is it?"

"I need you to stay away from Edward."

"But why Alice, this isn't making sense?"

At that moment Em yells from the stairs, "Guys we have company."

Jasper appears behind us. "Emmett and I are taking Rosalie and running as far as we can. He said rendezvous at point 7."

We both nod before jumping to our feet. Alice grabs my arm, "They're coming in through here."

Just as Alice and I turn to head back inside and out the front door they come into view.

My memory clicks to a point in the past when they taught me the faces of the Volturi.

The one in front leading is Aro. He has extremely long jet black hair, pale skin, and milky red eyes. Behind him stands his three lackeys; Caius, Marcus, and Demetri.

Marcus has onyx hair and crimson eyes as well as Aro. However, Demetri has a chalky pallor and dark hair that reaches his shoulders.

_Oh no…_

Striding beside Aro is none other than Edward himself. If I could cry I probably would have done it by now.

Aro smiles at us, "Hello ladies! You both seem lovely today!"

Alice raises an eyebrow, "Are you going to let us go or do we need to fight?"

"You tell us vampire," sneers Caius.

_I…I can't fight if Edward is on their side. We'll just have to run to the mountains._

That's when Edward whispers something to Aro so quietly I couldn't even hear it.

"I'm sorry but if you try to escape to the mountains I'll simply just have Demetri track you," states Aro.

In the time that it takes to blink an eye, Alice is gone. She broke off into full run to the mountains to warn Em that they're coming.

Demetri smiles sadly at me, "Are you going to fight vampire?" I shake my head. "Then will you run?" Once more I shake my head no.

_I refuse to do anything that could hurt my family. I'd rather use self-sacrifice to save the ones I love, including you Edward._

The shock on his countenance clarifies my suspicion; he had been reading my mind. He lied to me and said he couldn't do it unless he touched me.

Aro looks over at Edward, "Put this on her neck, she won't hurt you."

In a zombie like state my love treads over to me and clasps a choker around my neck. From the choker a thin chain runs down to two bracelets that he hooks onto my wrists.

As he leads me over to the Volturi I sigh, "Why Edward…killing us won't bring anyone back…it won't heal anyone."

Caius glowers at me, "Shut it you wretch! You'll speak when spoken too."

Anger wells up inside me as I try with all my might to break the chains. I stare at them, shocked that I can't do the simplest thing.

Aro grins like a child who just got an ice cream sundae. "They're magnificent aren't they? These devices can turn all attributes of a vampire into that of a human. Putting them on the subject is tricky but worth every minute."

I take my surrender in silence as they lead me back into the abandoned mansion. They sit me in the living room between Marcus and Edward while the others return to their car to get the "supplies".

Edward glances over at Marcus, "Are you going to help in the…killing?"

Marcus merely shrugs, "Why would I? That stuff is rather boring once you've seen it so many times."

Caius, Aro, and Demetri trek back into the room and set several heavy metal suitcases onto a table covered by cloth. Caius pulls out to handguns and tosses one to Edward.

"Why are you giving this to me?"

Aro grins like a nasty little imp, "You're going to be the one to pull the trigger along with Caius. To kill a vampire when need to shoot them with two tranquilizers before we do as the old ritual says. Just be careful if a human is hit, it's an instant kill."

Caius loads the poison into his gun before Edward does the same with his. With an apathetic attitude, Marcus leads me back out to the backyard. I'm left standing in the middle of the large green yard.

Caius moves to stand where he can most likely shoot me through a temple or the neck. Edward stands straight in front of me with shaky hands.

Marcus yawns, "Okay Bella do you have anything you want to say before they kill you?"

I shake my head and continue to look straight at Edward.

_I know you don't want to do this Edward. You know what will happen if you pull that trigger at me. You'll be lost in the cycle of blood and hunting. Just like an animal hunts its prey. Just like a vampire hunts its meal._

Edward's grassy-green eyes seem to dull as his grip tightens around the gun.

I clench my eyes shut, expecting excruciating pain and agony while I die.

_I love you Edward…whether you shoot me or not._

The chamber fires off the bullet from Edward's gun.

_Where's the impact?_

I crack my eyes open to see Edward running to me. Glancing sideways I see Caius lying on the ground, eyes wide open in fear.

Edward slides the key into my bindings and they tumble to the ground. He points the gun toward the other three. "If any of you so much as moves I won't hesitate to shoot you all."

As we run away, always glancing back, I realize one thing.

"You didn't shoot me. Was that your plan from the start?"

He smiles wide at me, "They're not my friends anymore. Each of them has changed beyond return. You're my family now, Bella, if you'll let me."

I grin back, "Of course…as long as you don't point that weapon at me."

We both burst into laughter as we run through the forest.

_They aren't going to follow us. The Volturi lost a comrade. Their next plan is to strategize and kill the one that murdered their comrade, which means I've got to keep my eye on Edward till he can defend himself._

"Are you going to turn me Bella?"

"I might…but it would be nice if you couldn't read my thoughts."

His shocked eyes meet my calm ones, "I'll lose my power if I become one of you?"

I shrug as we slow our pace, "I don't know. Everyone is different. Jasper got a power; he can change peoples' moods. But I don't care whether or not you have an ability as long as you're with me."

_Even if that means I'll have to kill every member of that clan with my own hands. I'll do anything to keep him from harm._


	6. Beyond Boundaries

_Hmm…yummy, yummy blood…inspired by the few episodes of the anime Vampire Knight I watched._

* * *

Inverted Providence

Chapter 6: Beyond Boundaries

* * *

Edward and I trek up to the meeting point on the mountain. But as we get there all we find is an empty tent with a blood spattered ground. With the later of the season of fall merging into winter the temperature plummets as we glimpse the last of the sunlight.

"Bella, where are they?"

"They must've kept going. In that case we go to the next one."

"Where's that?"

_Crap…I really should've pain more attention. I can't even remember where it is now. Ugh, and I'm so hungry I could eat a whole deer._

"That's slightly gross."

Embarrassed I turn away from him, "Well if you wouldn't have been eavesdropping in on my thoughts you wouldn't have known."

"It's not like I can turn it off."

"No button?" Edward merely shakes his tresses and plants himself on the cold ground. "What are you doing?"

"Thinking…Especially since you don't know where to go and you're famished. On the other hand, I'm fine and I do know where we can go."

I raise an eyebrow at this, "And where might that be?"

"Back down the mountain." at that said I groan out loud. "What?"

"I'll go mad before we get down there…" Sheepishly I swivel back toward him, "Unless I carry you."

His cheeks instantly flame up, "Um…fine…go ahead I guess."

I hesitantly pick him up; one hand under his knees and the other on his back. After securing my hold I take off down the trail. As I step into the forest I stop and put him down.

"Okay…where is it?"

Instead of pointing it out, Edward takes my icy hand in his equally warm one and pulls me with him. Surprisingly enough he doesn't let go for one second. Coming up on a small, dilapidated, one story cottage his pace quickens more into a trot.

Inside he leads me to the dusty couch where we sit in silence. The crickets play their song as the other insects and animals join in. That is, while my thirst burns steadily at the back of my throat.

Edward waves a hand in front of my face. "Hey, you don't look so good."

"It's nothing. I'll go out and hunt in a few hours."

_How stupid of me. I should've gone earlier. It's been days since the last time. No…I have strength to not rip his throat out._

"Yeah…here…"

He thrusts his wrist under my lips so I'm basically kissing his skin. The vein pulses beneath me…tempting me…begging me.

"N-No…I can't it'll turn you."

Edward smiles sincerely at me, "I don't care Bella. Who are you any help if you can barely move without jumping on the next thing with blood in its body?"

I turn my eyes up toward the ceiling.

"Plus…I…I love you."

"You c-can't mean that. We just met!"

_He's nuts. I mean not that I don't feel the same. But is there such a thing as love at first sight? Or is there actually true love? Is it even possible?_

"Yes, now please Bella, I'm not going to beg any more than that."

I shake my head, "No I refuse. It goes against what I believe in."

"You mean living as an undead? Fine, do what you want."

"Really?"

"Yes now drop it okay?"

I nod and turn back to staring at the ceiling as he pulls his arm away. An uncomfortable silence settles between us. Neither of us wants to start a conversation. It'll just go south anyway.

Fast, but not the speed of a vampire, Edward pulls me toward him and pushes his lips against mine. The shock instantly melts away as I fold into him.

The nagging voice of the vampire inside me erupts full throttle. It urges me to just take a few drinks of him. It shouldn't hurt.

_Yeah right…_

Edward cups my chin in his hand. "Bella I'm telling you this right now. I love you and if you don't turn me right this instant, I can find a way."

"That…that's beyond my limit, Edward."

"I can't help you if I'm not one of you. What happens if I get killed huh?"

"You won't, now I have to go hunt. I'll be back in a just a little while, stay here."

I stand up and bolt out the door. Glad to get away and think, if not for just a few minutes.

* * *

I wipe at the trickle of blood coming out of the corner of my mouth. I took my time finding my prey. I'll admit it. I just don't think I want to face him.

_I love Edward as much as I would if I'd been a human and known him all my life. But I just don't want to change him. I can't…condemn him to this. On the other hand, he'd be with me forever._ _Then that's what I'll do…I'll talk to him_

With new determination I race back to our temporary hide-a-way. I slow to a walk as I come up to it and instantly notice that the door is ajar.

_I know he didn't leave. He just won't. He has no reason._

I sprint inside and my eyes go narrow in rage.

Standing in the entryway is Demetri. His dark tresses sway as he faces me. "I'm terribly sorry about all this but its Aro's orders."

Demetri points the gun at me and smiles with a sad tint to it. Usually I would've given him pity.

I dodge the paralyzing bullet and jump onto him. Wrestling the gun away from him I aim it at his own beating heart.

"I vowed to myself I would protect him and you're in the way."

He nods, "I understand but it is the same for me. You're in the way of Aro's vision of a new world free of supernatural beings."

"I'm sorry Demetri…"

With a sting of hesitation I pull back the trigger and it launches itself into his body, an instant kill. His body leaks his life's liquid and I turn my attention to Edward.

Frantically I throw myself into the living room of this small place. No head of hair peaks above the couch and worry fills me.

Kneeling down in front of the sofa, I cradle Edward's body in my arms. I put my fingers to his wrist and wait anxiously.

_This goes way past my limit of everything…of me. Please…_


	7. Always

_Okay Blah Bite Me! It's Short And I Know It!!!!!!!!!! But the next chapter you all get to know Edward's power and its something me and a friend came up with. so blah to you all! lol later peeeps!_

**Disclaimer:** i dont own anything

* * *

Inverted Providence

Chapter 7: Always

* * *

Energy springs up inside me as a faint pulse beats inside him. I heave Edward up into my arms and rush him into one of the back bedrooms. Gently, I place him down onto the mattress and hurry back to quickly dispose of Demetri's body.

Without a second to lose I wrap the bloody frame up in a sheet and leave it to do with later. As I rush back to Edward I mentally brace myself for the task ahead. Hovering over him I pull his wrist to my lips and sink my fangs into them.

_Hopefully I can get the venom into his blood stream quick enough to save his life._

Time rolls by and I don't take account of it. As I step away from his body I can only hope it begins to work soon. That way I know if I did it correctly or not.

Patiently, I take a seat on the floor next to the bed. Even though vampires can go long hours by staying still, these human tactics have grown so accustomed it's as if I am one. Or at least I can convince myself of it.

* * *

-_____Next Day_____-

A groan slips out from Edward's lips and his eyes clench shut. I hurry to his side and begin whispering loving words into his ear.

Things like; "It'll be okay" or "I'm here for you" or the occasional "I love you".

His hand shoots out and grabs the mine in a vice like grip.

I know the pain he's going through. Unlike me, he's keeping his hurt inside and as they say "taking it like a man". Not that that ever does any good.

Within a matter of moments orbs reveal themselves to be the color of red rose instead of a green apple.

"B-Bella…what…what happened to me?"

"Demetri shot you. So I had to turn you."

He forces his controlled gaze to his bloodied wrist. "What about Demetri? What did you do with him?"

"I…"

"You killed him right?"

I merely nod, not sure if I can contain composure. I've never killed a human before and I didn't even want to start. But a life was on the line that could never be replaced. His on the other was corrupt and can easily be replaced by another ill minded evil.

"Thank you…I tried to fend him off but. I guess he was escaping by the time you came back."

"I'm sorry I took so long, if I hadn't…maybe…"

He smiles up at me, "If you hadn't then we'd both be dead…or you'd be deader than you already are."

I smile back at him and sit down on the edge of the bed. Edward wraps his arm around my waist and pulls me close. I let my head rest on his chest.

"Aren't you hungry Edward?"

"Actually…I'm not."

I lift up and look him straight in his now dark caramel eyes. "I could've sworn your eyes were red. Which means you're thirsty but…I guess I was wrong."

I lay back down and we sit in a peaceful silence. No one could wish for a better moment with the one they love. To know that they're alive and that you were the one that saved them…such a great feeling.

"Bella…I will always love you."

I tilt my head up and peck his lips, "I will always love you too. But, maybe we should get out of here. Do you think Aro is still going to surveillance the mansion or my house?"

"Most likely your house so let's go to the mansion first." I nod and stand up so he can get up as well. "What did you do with the body?"

"I buried it outside."

"Okay…"

With that said and done I lead him back to the mansion. All the lights are shut off and it appears as though no one is inside at all. Cautiously I enter the structure and glance around. Deeming it safe I send him a thought to follow.

But he doesn't move.

"Edward what's wrong? I sent you a thought to come on."

"I…I don't know. I can't hear your thoughts."

I stare at him, probably more surprised than he is. I didn't want this to happen. Silent communication is best in tight situations. Despite the fact that I didn't like him listening in…I kind of wish for it to be back.

"We'll figure it out. Come on." he says as he jogs be back to the real world.

Striding into the house nothing makes a sound. Rounding the corner to move into the living room, I hurry to the light-switch in instinct.

Before I can get the light on I hear the frightened screech of a person.


	8. Abnormal

_Yay finally got this chapter done. it's actually somewhat long. Bad news is...i haven't even started the next chapter much less thought up a good enough idea. you all will have to understand that this is wrote off of the spur of the moment most the time. lol :D _

**Disclaimer:** i don't own anything....not even his ability....

* * *

Inverted Providence

Chapter 8: Abnormal

* * *

The bright light envelops us as I stare at the sight before me. Alice stands next to the couch and stares at Edward. Unlike a normal vampire he appears to be…less solid and more…like water vapor.

"Ed-Edward what's w-wrong with you?"

He turns to me with frightened eyes, "I don't know."

Em strides down the stairs and gapes at Edward's appearance. "Wow what happened to you."

Edward narrows his eyes and before any of us can blink he appears behind Emmett. "What do you mean what happened to me? Bella turned me, that's what happened."

I step forward cautiously, "Um…did you just teleport?"

He doesn't answer but looks over his shoulder and smiles wide. "Jasper, Rosalie you're okay!"

Alice holds her head in the palm of her hand. "We need to get out of here now and go see him."

Rosalie quirks a blonde eyebrow, "Who are we going to see?"

Emmett strides easily toward the door, "To see a man who can help us determine Edward's power.

"Won't he be mad that I'm not a human anymore?" questions Edward.

I twist a strand of hair around my finger. I don't want to answer that question. But I do anyway. "No not as long as you don't go crazy and make us kill you. We have a strict vegetarian diet that doesn't include humans as a meal."

Alice walks out the door and we all follow obediently. _This will be interesting._

* * *

All of us climbed in the cars and began driving north in the direction of his house. It's been so long since I've seen him. He's always been like a brother to me well besides the fact that he married my biological sister. I haven't seen her in forever because I went to travel with Alice and Emmett.

The small house sits in the mountain side as if it wants to hide from sight. Stepping out of the car Edward practically stays put within five feet of me, probably since he's all new to this. Either way I lead everyone to the door and knock swiftly.

"Bella are werewolves a vampire's enemy?" questions Edward.

"Uhuh, why do you ask?"

"There's one right behind us."

Spinning around I let a smile curve onto my countenance. I run forward and latch my arms around the neck of the mighty russet creature. I bury my face in his fur and laugh lightly.

I step back from the wolf to give him space. Within an instant he morphs into that of my brother-in-law. He appears to be 25 but he's only 16. He has pale skin but with a small amount of color to it. Long raven hair is pulled back into a ponytail and his dark eyes are rimmed in a vibrant gold.

"Bella what are you doing here?"

"Not much I'd like you to meet Jasper, Rosalie, and Edward," I say as I motion to each in turn before spinning back toward the three I had named, "and this is my brother-in-law, Jacob Black."

"But we need her help on deciphering Edward's power. It's a very strange one."

Jacob nods and leads us into the home that appears small but is large on the inside as it expands into the mountain. "Bella's here and she brought friends!" he bellows into the rooms.

Without hesitation my sister glides into the room as if she were floating. Her soft yet warm vampire skin is just as strong but holds the ability to blush and burn. Her curly brown hair falls slightly past her shoulders and match her chestnut eyes. At 17 she's highly intelligent even for a vampire and she's just as unique.

I embrace her in a hug, "It's so good to see you again. I'm sorry it's been so long. But some things have happened."

"It's fine, now where's the one I need to examine." I lead her to Edward and she smiles more. "These vampires are very well stable for becoming one so soon."

Edward flinches back from my sister's outstretching hand. I whisper to him that it'll be okay and he stands still. Renesmee places a hand on the side of his face.

Jasper glances at me, "What is she going to do?"

Alice leans her head on his shoulder. "She takes down the mental barriers and finds what she's looking for."

"Will it hurt or damage anything?" questions Rosalie.

Jacob laughs out loud. "If it did we wouldn't let her do it, now would we?"

At this both Rosalie and Jasper zip it shut and let Renesmee work her magic. Within the time frame of five minutes she pulls her hand away. The second contact ceases Edward collapses back into my arms.

Jacob shakes his head and picks Edward up into his arms. "Come on newbie let's get you three situated in the back."

He takes them into one of the guest rooms, most likely, before coming back. Renesmee leads us into the large living room where we all take a seat.

"I told them he's just sleeping but I don't think they bought it."

Renesmee glances at the hands in her lap. "He's had such a horrible life. But he still is at peace with the vampire kind."

Em leans back into the couch, "So did you find out his power or not Nessie?"

_I don't think I will ever __**like**__ the nickname Jacob gave her. But it is cute in its own way. Just have to live with what your dealt I guess._

She nods wearily, "So many memory walls I had to go through. I'm lucky I found it at all."

Alice practically falls off the edge of the seat, "So what is it?"

"He has two actually…It's a very rare power. I think it has only been documented once…but no one has controlled it yet. He's the first…" I nod to her to continue and she does. "Edward has the ability to turn into a sort of mist, thus allowing him to teleport as well so it is called Mist Teleportation."

Em raises an eyebrow, "Well that's abnormal."

"What's abnormal?"

All our eyes turn to the doorway and spot the three friends. Edward steps forward to sit by me on the loveseat.

"I asked, what's abnormal?"

Jacob chuckles lightly, "You are man."

It takes a second for that to sink in before more questions probably start popping up in his head. But before he has a chance to answer them I step up to the plate.

"Your power is Mist Teleportation. No one has had it before."

Renesmee nods, "Yes the last person that had it died."


	9. Tracker

_Alright my peeps this is chapter 9 as if you all don't know that already. Chapter 10 will be the LAST chapter and i'm not changing my mind. This is because school starts at 7:20 AM tomorrow morning and I just cant take this story any further. The final addition will be up shortly whether it be tomorrow when i get home or tonight before i got to bed. I haven't decided. Either way i hope you all enjoy this one. Edward is a little OOC from the book/movie because....well hell i wanted him to be!_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything but the idea!

* * *

Inverted Providence

Chapter 9: Tracker

* * *

After that little bit of information Edward and I retreated into one of the many guest rooms. Sitting on the bed next to him I realize just how much I can't live without him.

"Edward…you love me right?"

He turns to me, a little taken aback by the abrupt question. "Of course I do. But why ask all of a sudden?"

"Because…I think something bad is going to happen soon."

Edward only shakes his head, "You're just stressed is all."

I lean back against the head board just as Jacob darts into the room. His gaze steely as he growls deep, "We have visitors so get out of here."

Edward grabs my wrist and pulls me out of the room. I point to the escape door in the back and he hurries us through.

Glancing back I catch sight of Renesmee leading the others out, Jacob remains behind to stall. I yank Edward to a stop and let them pass. My sister shoots me a worried look but I just smile back at her. The russet wolf known as Jacob bursts through the used to be closed door. Behind him is a bored looking Marcus.

Jacob turns back into a vampire and staggers to his feet, something I've never seen him do. "Get out of here now!"

Marcus merely shrugs and loads another bullet into his gun. "I wish I could. But if I do Aro will surely kill me for it, not that I care, however I prefer to live another day."

He pulls back on the trigger and lets it soar.

Jacob's much faster than that though. He transforms into a raven and flies high into the air. Next to me, Edward pushes me behind him as he pounces forward.

In an instant he has me out of the way while he sits on top Marcus. Edward holds the gun to his supposed friend's temple.

"Why are you doing this?"

Silence…

"What's going to make you stop this Marcus? Is it the fact that Aro will kill you if you don't?"

Not saying a word Marcus lays his hand over Edward's and pushes the gun closer to his head.

"Let me leave…I don't care anymore. Just don't on me Edward, get rid of Aro."

Edward must have forgotten that he's a vampire because he doesn't move fast enough.

Marcus forces him to pull the trigger and the bullet lodges itself inside his head, instant kill. Blood spatters all over Edward's right arm but it doesn't faze him. Cautiously I move to his side and walk him around the corner away from the mess.

"Edward are you okay? Speak to me please?"

His eyes seem to darken as he pulls away from me. "N-No I'm not okay. J-Just leave me alone. If it wasn't for you my friends would still be alive. I love you Bella I just…resent all of this at the same time."

Before I can even try to help he turns to mist and teleports away from me.

_Now look what I've done. I can never do anything right nowadays. Why does fate love proving me wrong all the time. I shouldn't have gotten Edward involved in the first place. This is all my fault…_

Jacob wraps me in his arms, "It'll be okay I promise. Go after him, as much as he says he wants to be alone he doesn't mean it. He's confused just as we all were."

I give a curt nod before taking off in the direction I'm sure he'll be going. First I'll check the mansion, my house, and his house, if he's anywhere besides that then it's the secret alcove in the forest.

Renesmee will keep Jasper and Rosalie safe with her while Jacob makes round with Em and Alice. I just hope that my family understands what's going on. They'll be heading to our hideaway waiting for me to return with Edward in tow.

However I don't think it will be that easy. I have a bad feeling that I might be back when they expect me. Surely after a few hours they will come after us but besides that they'll give me privacy.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

I let the moon fully wash over me. I've been searching for a while now. Maybe an hour or so with no luck at all. I had gone as far as searching the city just to see if by chance he is mingling with humans. I knew it was farfetched but I chased the idea anyway. After I had received no answer at Edward's residence I decided that I have one place left.

As I jog down the road, trying not to attract the attention of late night drivers, my mind goes through panic waves.

_If I don't get to him soon I might be too late. Since he's a vampire like us now he is most likely a target for Aro, now that we know that man is heartless beyond a doubt. I pray with all my might that Aro does not know about the niche in the vegetation. I can't lose Edward…not after all this has happened._

Sprinting into the recess I stop immediately at his presence.

"How do you know about this place Aro?"

The man chuckles, "I showed it too Edward when we were little. I'm not surprised he's told you though, vampires manipulate their prey."

"He's not my prey!"

"Oh that's right, you turned him didn't you? Against his will as well if I'm not mistaken. But it's all a joyous occasion how you came here."

"Bella? What are you doing here?"

I spin around and our eyes connect instantly. "Edward, I came to get you so we could talk."

"He's done all his talking with me," states Aro.

I ignore him and keep myself faced toward Edward, giving him all my attention. "Please come back with me and I can help you. I know how you feel…"

A smile graces his lips once more, "…Of course I'm going with you."

Aro snarls, "Wrong choice my friend."

I hear the click of metal and I pivot back toward Aro just in time for the bullet to crash into the body.


	10. Blaze

Inverted Providence

Chapter 10: Blaze

* * *

_I've never felt this cold before. Is it possible that he's perfected the bullets? Is that why I feel worse than I ever have in my life, even as a human?_

I feel my body crumble onto the ground. I try to breath but even if I could I know it won't help anyway. I let my eyes connect with the crescent moon above me. With burning limbs I reach for it.

Aro's laughter fills my ears as my arm falls onto my stomach, "I've modified these bullets. Fire will erupt from the inside and burn outward. You won't see it just feel it and it will kill a vampire."

Edward growls and I watch hazily as he pounces on Aro. Blood spatters the dark green grass around us. I view it all in a bored interest.

Aro can't seem to fire a shot into Edward but only into the surrounding trees. On the other hand, Edward is merciless in the fight. Before half a minute can pass Aro is lying on the ground dead. His lifeless eyes gazing into my dimming ones as the rest of his face is smothered in blood; throat slashed, cuts on the side of his head, and a gap in his chest.

My gaze is turned away from the site as Edward pulls me into his arms. Worry creases his countenance.

"Is there anyway I can save you Bella?"

I choke out a no as the predicted burning spreads through my limbs. It flares up at a ridiculous speed and I grip onto his shirt.

"I…love you."

Despite the blaze inside of me I grow even colder.

_I was selfish for thinking I could have eternity and Edward. Destiny isn't that kind. It's always one or the other and I am forced with the neither. _

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Edward stares down in agony at the limp body clutched against his chest. Tearless sobs wrack through him in a moment of weakness. Soundless footsteps rush up next to his aching body.

The strong appendages of Jacob pull Bella out of his arms. The second her touch leaves his, Edward collapses back into the arms of Renesmee. She rubs his back in circles in an attempt to calm him.

Silence consumes each of them while Jacob sets his sister-in-law on the soft meadow. Edward pulls his form up to his feet and begins toward the exit.

Jacob quirks an eyebrow, "Where are you going?"

"I can't live without her."

Jacob rolls his eyes, "You have to live for both of your sakes. Bella wouldn't want you to die just because of this."

Renesmee approaches Edward cautiously. He turns around and she places her palm on his forehead.

"Just relax for now."

Without warning it's like Edward falls into a deep sleep and he falls back. Jacob easily catches him and heaves him up into a carrying position.

"I didn't know you could do that Nessy."

She laughs lightly, "I didn't either but I'm glad it worked. I guess our powers can branch out as we grow with age as well."

"I presume you wanna carry your sister back and bury her?" Renesmee nods. "Okay then let's get a move on before he wakes up."

Both laugh bitter sweetly before they move out and back to the hideout.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Edward groans as he sits up in bed, "What happened?"

"Renesmee let you sleep." retorts Emmett.

"How?"

Alice plops down next to Edward on the bed, "We don't know. It's another power of hers. I sent her and Jacob after you after I saw what would happen."

Jasper speaks up from the doorway, "What do we do now?"

Edward smiles brightly, "We're going to go out and help other vampires and kill the bad ones so there is no need for hunters. We'll team up with them if nessacary."

Rosalie nods curtly, "I like it. When do we leave."

"As soon as I can walk."

_Beginnings start anew with every ending that passes by in life._


End file.
